


Only Exception

by madamlapeche



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get ready for feels, no sex just fluff, paramore makes me sad but fuffy, sadish fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamlapeche/pseuds/madamlapeche
Summary: "Maybe I know, somewhere...deep in my soul that love never lasts."I was in a fluffy mood and I wanted to make my friends cry. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Only Exception

You were never the one to believe in love, at least not completely. Whenever you finally felt comfortable around someone and opened up your heart they would always let you down. But no one could inflict the damage you still felt years later inflicted by your recent ex. Nobody could blame you for being a cynic; a naysayer to love at first sight.    
  
At least till you saw him. 

  
**_Ford._ **

Believing in fate wasn’t also your forte, but when you bumped into him 3 times in one day it had to be the universe messing with you and when you found yourself asking the flustered man out for coffee, he met your gaze with a warm smile. It set something ablaze you thought you snuffed out a while back. 

  
_ I've always lived like this _

_ Keeping a comfortable, distance _ __  
_ And up until now _ __  
_ I had sworn to myself that I'm content _ __  
_ With loneliness _ _  
_ __ Because none of it was ever worth the risk

One coffee date turned into three and before you knew it you were going out every other weekend; whether it be to the local diner or on a picnic you were admittedly….head over heels. Every now and then he joked about the age difference between you two and it always felt like there was underlying fear.   
He was scared and you were too, but it wasn’t about the age difference. When he would finally admit this to you, point out to you that you could have anyone your age and that you shouldn’t be with someone as old as he was you took his hands and shook your head. “I don’t want anyone else...I want you,” you said softly, running your thumbs across the back of his hands before leaning up to kiss him softly. It was then he knew it was real and it was serious. 

  
_ You are….. the only exception. _

_ No...your fear was something different _ , you thought as you stroked his cheek as he slept one night after passionate love making. Putting on his shirt and your panties you quietly made your way out of the room to the kitchen. If you were gonna contemplate life you were going to at least make a midnight cup of tea, caffeine be damn.

_ I've got a tight grip on reality _

_ But I can't let go of what's in front of me here….. _ _  
_ _ Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. _

  
  


  
As you waited for the tea to brew, you felt two arms wrap around your waist and a familiar stubble bury in your neck. “Where’d you go..?” Ford said groggily, nuzzling you. You couldn’t help but smile, a bit of tears you quickly blink back. Was this love? It had to be. Turning around to face him you give him soft kisses before burying your face into his chest. “I just went to make tea.” You say before kissing him, melting into his touch completely. 

  
  
_  
_ _ And I'm on my way to believing…. _


End file.
